Aunt Muriel
by whitetigerwolf
Summary: The Weasley's Aunt Muriel is feared, for good reason. Still, she cares for her family, in her own way, even when discussing the future of her Niece with Arthur. One-Shot. COMPLETE. No Pairings.


**I Do Not Own Harry Potter or Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters**

**That said, I cannot believe I am the first person doing a crossover between these two universes. And though this is a one-shot, I hope others will venture into this crossover genre.**

**Also, I know that, in the movie, Muriel was killed, for my purposes, she escaped.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Muriel frowned at her several times great-nephew.

Muriel was, at the moment, an attractive woman. With long brunette hair, hazel eyes, and a muscular figure other woman would kill for. This was, partially, an illusion. It was only partially an illusion because of the fact it was how she would look had she never dabbled in the black arts. It was also her preferred form over her natural form.

In that form, she retained her hair and figure, but her face became crone like and withered looking, while her skin became milky grey and her eyes became a bright glowing blue.

Her nephew however, had the red hair that had been in his bloodline generations. He was also rather homely, and beginning to bald, though he did have blue eyes, the color of her sisters.

"I don't understand why you won't let me take Ginevera as my apprentice Arthur," she said calmly. "I mean, she is the first female born in your family since my sister."

Arthur sighed. "I have never begrudged you what you are Muriel," he said calmly. "But I will not have my daughter become a Black Witch."

Muriel's eyes flashed dangerously. "Careful how you speak…Nephew. You may be of my blood, but it is only distantly," she warned.

Arthur took a breath. Years ago, there had only been Black and White Witches, with occasional wizards such as Merlin, Gryffindor, and Slytherin, as men were rarely able to wield their mother's magic's. Then someone, no one really know who beyond the fact they were a white witch, discovered how to perform magic without the rot Black Witches gained, or the passiveness of White Witches. This had also enabled more men to learn the art.

Of course, Black Witches were still stronger and immortal unless killed. And Muriel was a Grand Black Witch, even more powerful than other Black Witches, with the ability to hide her rot.

Arthur just felt lucky that the only bonds Black Witches tended to recognize were those of Blood, if they recognized any at all. And though distant, Arthur was of Muriel's blood. She may not have helped them when the family descended into poverty several generations ago, but she did fight their enemies when the family was threatened.

"Ginny deserves to have a normal life," Arthur explained. "She doesn't need the stigma of being a Black Witch."

Muriel snorted. "Stigma?! Ginevera would be more powerful than anyone else in your family save myself, and one day she may even surpass me," she exclaimed, a little incredulously. Waving her hand, she conceded, "But that is neither there nor here. I relent, she can have a _normal_ life," she said sarcastically. "Now then, you mentioned something about sending Fred and George over?"

Arthur grinned. "Yes, it seems they turned Ron's teddy bear into a spider…while he was holding it."

"I'll make sure they learn not to do such in the future," Muriel assured Arthur. She knew her nieces and Nephews feared being sent to her, she didn't put up with their antics, and was much more strict than their mother. It probably helped that she was also much more frightening, especially since they all knew what she was, and what she was capable of.

Smirking as Arthur left to pick up his sons, she added to herself, "Or at least not to get caught."

After-all, why would she discourage those of her blood from being as cruel and malicious as she was, even if they were men. Besides, she never said anything about Ginny or the boy's daughters, if they had them.

She'd train another Black Witch of her blood someday…even if it took another generation or so to get it.

She was a patient woman after all.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**I hope you Enjoyed. Please Review and Check out the Stories I have up for adoption under the title ****_Please Adopt Me!_**** and the Challenges in My Forums.**


End file.
